The Incredible Chulk/Transcript
opens up at the Fanlair, Chum Chum is heard sighing. Cut to Chum Chum, who is staring in bordom. He sighs again Fanboy: Chum Chum, what's the matter? You barely touched your ham and cheese. some cheese onto his ham and begins to devour it whole Chum Chum: sadly Yeah, I guess I just feel a little...i don't know, off. Fanboy: Feelin' a little down in the grumpy dumps? Chum Chum's face I know just how to give you a smile! offscreen Woo-hoo! Chum lies forward, we hear loads of construction noises to Fanboy, he is on a unicycle juggling apples. He is wearing a clown nose and Chimp Chomp hat Fanboy: Come on! I dare you not to smile! I'm even makin' me laugh! laughs and blows his tongue like a party blower, flips and lies on his stomach and laughs again. Suddenly, his body rides the unicyle out of frame Fanboy: Oh no! crashes Ow! Ah! up of Fanboy, lying forward Fanboy: coughs Oh, man, I give up. Chum Chum: laughing You...got a... laughing Fanboy: pause Huh? over to the Chimp Chomp hat stuck on Fanboy's butt Chum Chum: laughing ...funny... laughing Fanboy: Oh, it's making you laugh, eh? up of a laughing Chum Chum, he bangs the ground like a baby while lying on his back Fanboy: Oh! Oh! Oh! How about this? up of his butt Shake your monkey booty down Chum continues to laugh and bang the floor Fanboy: Do the Monkey Dance! Do the Monkey Dance! Do the Monkey Dance! Hoo-hoo! Do the Monkey Dance! Ah, I crack myself up! up Whoa, I heard of "laugh until you're blue in the face", but not orange. to Chum Chum, he is still laughing and banging the floor, but then he stops and sits up. His face is orange as his shirt and his hair turned a bright maroon Chum Chum: Huh? in a mirror Oh, my gosh! on Fanboy That's why I felt so weird this morning. It's finally happening!! Fanboy: What's happening? Chum starts grunting as his head begins to repeatedly expand. Close up of his left arm, it grows to a big size. The same occurs with his right foot, torso, and right eye Chum Chum: Oh, boy... Fanboy: Uh...Chum Chum? huge shadow looms over him Is everything okay? up of Chum Chum, he inhales and exhales evilly Fanboy: Uh...don't hurt me! up of Chum Chum, he stops, a needle scratch is heard Chum Chum: Now, why would I do that, silly? out to reveal Chum Chum the size of a giant, his skin all orange and his shirt and pants are ripped Fanboy: whimpers 'Cause you're a huge, scary, orange monster? Chum Chum: Not just any orange monster! Fanboy, I'm a Chulk! echos. Chum Chum begins to jump for joy, causing the ground to rumble and everything to bounce all over the place Fanboy: Whoa! Whoa! Whoaaaaa! Chum Chum: laughing I'm a Chulk! I'm a Chulk! Fanboy: Whaaaat's a Chuuullllk?!? stops bouncing, Chum Chum stomps over to the shelf and picks up a frame Chum Chum: I never told you, but I come from a family of Chulks. runs over to the couch and sits, causing Fanboy to fly, screaming. He lands Chum Chum: See? up of the frame That's my Great Grandchulk, and that's my Chulk cousin, and that's my crazy Chunkle Joe. Fanboy: That is the biggest who I am sure that I've ever seen. Chum Chum: They're all back in our home land, Chulkistan. up and stomps away Fanboy: I don't believe this. My best friend has just mutated into a giant, orange monster? Chum Chum: Eeeeeyup! Fanboy: him Dreams do come true! shifts to the school, Hank is humming whilst writing on the chalkboard. The students are undeniably bored Duke: This class is boring, man. Michael: We sure could use some fun. is a tone, close up of the loudspeaker Fanboy: speaker Did somebody say "fun"? ground begins to rumble. Close up of the wall, it breaks down to reveal Chum Chum Chum Chum: Oh, yeah. Fanboy: Come on! students cheer and run out of frame. Hank laughs as well and runs off with them to Yo and Michael bouncing on Chum Chum's tummy Fanboy: Step right up, try the Chulk Belly Bounce! Hit the belly button for extra bounce! skateboards through Chum Chum's ear, then rides out his mouth on the tongue to Chum Chum bouncing down the street with Fanboy in tow Chulk! He's a supervillain, Chulk! He's a supervillain, Chulk! Chulk! Chulk! Chulk! to Fanboy putting on a helmet Fanboy: Uh, Eagle 1 to Eagle 2 ready for take off. Chum Chum: Copy! off the roof of the Fanlair and tosses it like a Frisbee He's the biggest guy around, he's the tallest guy in town, he's Chulk! to Chum Chum using cars as roller skates Fanboy: I never knew skating could be this fun! Chum Chum: I knooooow! Chum swings on the movie theater and hops in front of the sun Fanboy: That was AWESOME! Chum lands on the street and poses Fanboy: Man, I had a great time chulking out with you today. Thanks, Chulk Chulk. Chum Chum: You're welchulk! Fanboy: Nothing can ruin an amazing day like today. Boog laughing Except that bop-zilla, Boog! to the Frosty Mart, the door opens to reveal Boog bopping Hank Hank: Ooh! door closes, then reopens Hank: bopped again Ah! door closes, back on Chum Chum Fanboy: Man, I wish someone could stand up to him. pause Or over him...Chulk! into Chum Chum's hand Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Chum Chum: Oh, yeah. Fanboy: Oh, yeah? Chum Chum: Oh, yeah? Fanboy: Oh, yeah! Chum Chum: Oh, yeah?! Fanboy: Yeah! Chum Chum: Yeah! Fanboy: Yeah! Chum Chum: Yeah! Fanboy: Yeah! Chum Chum: Yeeeeaaaaah! pause What were we talkin' about? Oh, yeah. Fanboy: Oh, yeah! Chum Chum: High five! Fanboy: Yeah! jumps up to slap Chum Chum's hand, but Chum Chum winds up slapping him away instead, causing him to crash Fanboy: Ow. Chum Chum: Ooh...sorry. to Hank being bopped Hank: Gah! Boog: Bop! Hank: Ooh! Boog: Bop! Hank: Ow! Alright! Next time, I promise I'll bow, your highness! bops him one last time Oh! Ah. Boog: laughing Fanboy: Hello, Boowoowoowoowoog. on Boog's hat You're looking dumb today. Boog: Watch the hair! Fanboy: The drool on your chin really brings out your eyes. some drool onto Boog's eyeballs Boog: eyes Thank you very mu -- wait a minute! Hank: Tag, you're it! Fanboy and leaves Boog: Hey! I'm the only hilarious insult comedian around here! pause Dumbo...head! laughs I just improved that. Right off the cuff. Fanboy: Ah! Boog and messes with him Funny, funny, stuff! Now, I have a joke for you. Boog's nose Why did the bully get bopped through the wall? Boog: Huh? Fanboy: Give up? Because my Chulk bopped him! Ha ha! Okay, Chulk! happens Uh...Chulk? That's your cue! nothing happens. Boog pounds his fist And...go, Chulk! to Chum Chum, chattering while holding a sunglasses rack. He shrinks back to his normal size Chum Chum: If you're looking for Chulk, he...left? out of the scene Fanboy: Oh, boy, that's not good. toward Boog with eyes closed Heh heh. You know, I think some things we said back there that we -- eyes and looks up in shock slams his fist on the screen, scene changes to say "BOP" Boog: Bop! Bopalicious, baby! flies out of the Frosty Mart and hits the ground so hard that his right eye pops out, hits the screen, and bounces back to its rightful place Boog: Bop! chum flies out of the Frosty Mart and hits Fanboy Fanboy: Uh, that did not quite go as planned. shifts to the Fanlair Chum Chum: I'm really sorry, I got scared and shrunk! Fanboy: Don't you understand? some milk We finally have the opportunity to defend ourselves against Boog! milk and winces And it's only gonna happen if you're ANGRY while you're a Chulk! RAAAAW! You see what I mean? Chum Chum: Yeah, it's just that...I don't know how to chulk out again. Fanboy: Huh. If making you scared made you small, then getting you angry should make you big! over at Chum Chum with a mischievous smile Chum goes over to the fridge humming, picks out a plate of fish sticks and sits down to eat Fanboy: up in front of Chum Chum Uh, hey, Chum. What'cha eatin' there? Chum Chum: Uh, some fish sticks for lunch. Fanboy: Ooh, fish sticks! Can I have one? one out of Chum Chum's hand Mmm, yum. I think I'll also have the fish sticks with his tongue this one, or this one, or this one, or this one! Chum Chum: Hey! Quit it! Fanboy: Why? Is it making you angry? Chum Chum: No, it's just that you're allergic to fish sticks. start to appear all over Fanboy's face Fanboy: Oh, I'm allergic to -- hmm? coughs and grunts, falls over Chum Chum: Fanboy, are you okay? Fanboy: standing up, his hives fade away Okay, here's what I like to call "instant detention". Alright, you start! Chum Chum: What do you mean, "start"? Fanboy: mimicing What do you mean, "start"? Chum Chum: Why are you saying -- Fanboy: Why are you saying? Chum Chum: Okay, you're just repeating -- Fanboy: Okay, you're just repeating. Chum Chum: But I just said that -- Fanboy: But I just said that. Chum Chum: Fanboy -- Fanboy: Fan -- BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH... Chum Chum: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH LA LA LA LA LA! BLAH, LA BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! pause Ah? Fanboy: That...is...IT! FORGET IT! This is hopeless! Chum Chum: No! Fanboy, wait! Fanboy: If you can't learn not to control your temper, then I'm not gonna waste my time! Chum Chum: Uh -- I can get angry! I can get angry! Watch!!! grunting Fanboy: I'm going for a freeze. exits Chum Chum: grunting shifts to the Frosty Mart Chum Chum: Wait up, Fanboy! Wait up! inside Fanboy: Maybe you should learn to take bigger steps! into Boog Ah! Boog: Well, look who it is. Flamboy and his friend Dumb Dumb. laughs You two dweebs come to get bopped again? Fanboy: We're not together, actually. Chum Chum: Oh, come on, Fanboy. Don't be angry. Fanboy: Well, at least -- one of us -- can be! Boog: laughs You're like your old married couple over here! laughing Lenny: How many times do I have to tell you to restock the rolling pins?! a rolling pin out of frame Boog: Ah, quit your naggin'! I'll get to it when I get to it! Lenny: sarcastically Oh, listen to the big man. Boog: Do you mind?!? I'm boppin' here! Can a man bop in peace?!? Lenny: Hmmph! away Boog: Geeze, I'm sorry you had to see that. up arms Eh, if you don't mind, I thought I'd knock you into the produce isle. I'm trying to bop healthier. to bop Fanboy: disdain Appreciate it. bops him, scene changes to say "BOP". Fanboy hits a shelf in the produce isle Boog: Ha! I split an apple! I'm like William Tell over here! Chum Chum: Hey! Don't hurt my friend! Boog: Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it, huh? laughs Fanboy: offscreen Well, answer the man. What are you going to do about it? releases himself from the shelf, his back is bent and his arms are raised up behind his head. He has bananas in his ears and is holding a pineapple Fanboy: Hmm? and Chum Chum start laughing Fanboy: Oh, you're gonna laugh about it, why am I not surprised?! That is just so you. Chum Chum: I-it's yo-o-o-ou, yo-o-ou're hi-ilar-ri-ious... laughing Fanboy: Me? the fruit Wha...? Oh, that does look funny. Chum Chum: It is! It's hysterical! down on the floor and bangs, laughing Chum suddenly turns orange and begins growing back to Chulk size. The same sequence of close ups from before is repeated. Soon, Chum Chum is a Chulk again and is banging the floor hard whilst laughing still Boog: Hey! What's going on here? moving due to the banging I-I didn't ask to move in this particular direction! perspective of Chum Chum, his fist is slamming before him No, wait! I can't get bopped! I do the bopping around here! up of Chum Chum's fist, it swings downward. Scene changes to say "BOP". Boog is repeatedly being bopped Boog: I'm being bopped by the jolly orange giant! Fanboy: That's it! You finally chulked, and you're bopping Boog! Chum Chum: I-I'm sorr-r-y-y, I can't help i-it, just too funny! laughing Fanboy: Funny, huh? Well, get a load of this! tongue and dances continues to get bopped, Chum Chum stops laughing Chum Chum: Boy, bopping is really hard. fist Boog: beat up Oh... Fanboy: Oh, buddy, I'm sorry I got mad at ya. I was just trying to help you get in touch with your inner Chulk. Chum Chum: Fanboy, you may not be able to make me angry, but you can always make me laugh. Fanboy: You hear that, Boog? You'd better not mess with us, because a bop is just Boog's nose a laugh attack away. Boog: Yeah, yeah, just tell Lenny to clock out for me. Eh...in four hours! Chum Chum: Let's go home, Fanboy. Fanboy on his head and starts to leave Fanboy: You know, Chulk, the great philosophers had it right. Laughter truly is the best weapon. ducks Watch the door. Chum Chum: high Yaaaaaay! Fanboy: Woo-hoo! Chum Chum: Yamma, nibba, nip! Ha ha ha! out Category:Transcripts